Informação geral de Scooby-Doo
Scooby-Doo é um desenho animado americano produzido pela Hanna-Barbera, e criado no ano de 1969 por Iwao Takamoto. Constituído por um grupo de quatro adolescentes metidos a detetives Fred, Velma, Daphne e Salsicha, com um cão dinamarquês que fala chamado Scooby-Doo, que viajam numa van chamada Máquina Mistério, e ajudam a investigar casos misteriosos. Visitam lugares inóspitos, casas mal-assombradas, parques abandonados, pântanos e ilhas, ameaçados por fantasmas, múmias, monstros e terríveis vilões. Os detetives juvenis seguem pistas, fogem dos vilões e, muitas vezes, vêem-se perdidos em labirintos, passagens secretas e porões escuros. Dividem-se sempre em dois grupos: Fred e Daphne vão por um lado, enquanto Salsicha e Scooby acompanham Velma, que, apesar da esperteza e inteligência, vive perdendo seus óculos e se metendo nas confusões de Salsicha e Scooby. A formula dos episódios é sempre a mesma, mas isso não tira o brilho do programa: depois de uma cena de perseguição ou uma sequência musical, e por meio de algum plano ou idéia mirabolante, os vilões sempre são pegos. Estão sempre mascarados e as verdadeiras identidades são reveladas ao tirarem suas máscaras. Por trás delas há sempre o rosto de algum personagem já conhecido na história. Cada vez que são desmascarados, os vilões sempre dizem: "Eu teria conseguido se não fossem por aqueles garotos intrometidos e esse cachorro idiota". Esse bordão (a tradução para adublagem quase sempre muda as palavras) faz parte de quase todos os desenhos e filmes realizados. É a série com maior número de temporadas de todos os tempos. No Brasil tem um Site reconhecido pela Warner como maior Site sobre scooby no Mundo.http://scoobynetworkcenter.blogspot.com/Clique Aqui Para ir ao site http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scooby-Doo&action=edit&section=1 editarHistória Quando gravou a canção "Strangers in the night", Frank Sinatra não podia imaginar que ela inspiraria o nome da mais longa série de desenho animado da história da televisão. O nome de Scooby-Doo vem de um trecho da música em que Sinatra canta "dooby dooby doo". Tudo começou na rede CBS americana em 13 de setembro de 1969, com Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (Scooby-Doo, Cadê Você?). Os personagens foram criados por William Hanna e Joseph Barbera, pelo executivo da CBS Fred Silverman, pelos roteiristas Joe Ruby e Ken Spears e pelo desenhista Iwao Takamoto (O pai do Scooby - Doo). O título original era "Who's Ssssscared?". Fred Silverman queria um show que misturasse comédia e mistério, na mesma linha da sitcom americana "Dobbie Gillis". Os primeiros desenhos eram muito assustadores e foram rejeitados. Num vôo para Los Angeles, Silverman ouviu a canção de Sinatra e o "dooby dooby doo" não lhe saia da cabeça. Rebatizou o desenho de Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? e tornou um cão o astro doshow. http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scooby-Doo&action=edit&section=2 editarVersões O sucesso de Scooby-Doo impulsionou os criadores da Hanna-Barbera a lançarem nos anos 70 outros desenhos na mesma fórmula "garotos e mascote investigando casos misteriosos", comoGoober e os Caça-Fantasmas, Fantasminha Legal, As Panterinhas, Clue Club, Shmoo entre outros. Mas nenhum deles repetiria o sucesso da trupe da Máquina do Mistério. Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (Scooby-Doo, Onde Está Você?) teve duas temporadas produzidas entre 1969-1971. Devido ao grande sucesso, deu origem a vários outros programas com Scooby ao longo dos anos. De 1972 a 1974, o show voltou com o título "The New Scooby-Doo Movies", (no Brasil, Os Novos Filmes do Scooby-Doo) no qual nossos heróis encontram-se com estrelas do mundo''pop'' e outros personagens Hanna-Barbera para solucionar mais mistérios: Os Globetrotters, Sonny & Cher, Don Knotts, Dick Van Dyke, A Família Addams, Batman e Robin, O Gordo e o Magro,Jeannie é um Gênio e Babu, Os Três Patetas. Quando possível, os próprios astros emprestavam suas vozes à versão desenho. Por uma temporada em 1976, o grupo apareceu no Scooby-Doo-Dynomutt Show, apresentado com outro desenho: Dinamite, o Bionicão. Juntou-se à trupe de Scooby um primo seu, Scooby-Dão (Scooby-Dum) e a cadela Scooby-Dee. De 1977 a 1980 Scooby-Doo apareceu em Os Ho-Ho Límpicos (Scooby's All Star Laff-A-Lympics), juntamente com vários personagens Hanna-Barbera, divididos em três equipes e disputando competições olímpicas. Scooby-Doo é o representante da equipe dos "Assombrados". Em 1979, Scooby ganhou um sobrinho: Scooby-Loo (Scrappy-Doo), uma versão menor, mas corajosa, tagarela e chata, do cão Scooby-Doo. Scooby, seu sobrinho e seus amigos humanos apareceram ainda em vários segmentos e aventuras por toda a década de 80. No Brasil, o cãozinho recebeu a voz do brilhante dublador já falecido Cleonir dos Santos. Scooby-Loo tem uma participação destacada no primeiro filme de cinema de Scooby Doo (com a voz de outro dublador, o genial Guilherme Briggs). Entre 1988 e 1991 um novo show foi produzido: O Pequeno Scooby-Doo ("A Pup Named Scooby-Doo"). Como estava em voga com outros cartoons na época, os personagens eram mostrados em sua infância, mas sempre às voltas com casos misteriosos. Em 2002, Hollywood lança a versão em carne e osso do desenho Hanna-Barbera, com o cachorro Scooby-Doo totalmente criado por computador. O filme "Scooby-Doo - O filme", dirigido por Raja Gosnell e produzido por Charles Roven, tem no elenco Matthew Lillard (Salsicha), Freddie Prinze Jr. (Fred), Sarah Michelle Gellar ("Buffy") (Daphne), Linda Cardellini (Velma) e Rowan Atkinson (o "Mr. Bean", que faz Mondavarious, o vilão da história), seguido por Scooby-Doo 2 - Monstros à Solta (2004). Em 2009, o terceiro filme live action baseado na série, Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins, foi lançado em comemoração dos 40 anos da existência do personagem. Com um elenco completamente novo (Robbie Amell como Fred, Hayley Kiyoko como Velma, Kate Melton como Daphne e Nick Palatas como Salsicha), o filme conta a história de como a Mistério S.A. foi formada. Em outubro de 2002, foi lançado O que Há de Novo, Scooby Doo? (What's New Scooby Doo?). São episódios inéditos do cachorro medroso e sua trupe. A grande novidade fica por conta da Internet. A partir de agora, a agência de investigação conta com o apoio da web para solucionar os misteriosos casos, por meio de um lap top. Em 2007 estreou no Cartoon Network o seriado Salsicha e Scooby Atrás das Pistas (Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Get a Clue). Nesta série, Salsicha e Scooby atuam sozinhos para ajudar o tio Albert Shaggleford contra o malvado Dr. Phybes, e, ao contrário das outras séries, essa segue uma seqüencia. Mesmo com o advento do computador nos novos episódios de 2003, é interessante notar que apesar dos personagens atravessarem décadas solucionando casos misteriosos, perseguindo ou correndo de fantasmas, eles nunca se tornaram adultos ou tiveram seu figurino alterado, apesar das mudanças de moda ou dos tempos. Sempre o mesmo visual anos 60, de minissaias, lenços no pescoço e cabelos "a la Beatles". A dupla de dubladores de Scooby (Orlando Drummond Cardoso) e Salsicha (Mário Monjardim) continua emprestando suas vozes para seus personagens, tanto no cinema como na nova versão animada para TV. Em 2008, a Warner Bros. Animation em associação com o Cartoon Network resolvem produzir a mais nova encarnação do cão detetive. Em Setembro de 2009 é lançado, a mais nova série do Scooby-Doo, Scooby-Doo - Mystery, Inc. (no Brasil Scooby-Doo: Mistério S/A) baseada na primeira encarnação do desenho Scooby-Doo, Cade Você?, mas produzida em formado animação computadorizada igual á penúltima encarnação O que Há de Novo, Scooby Doo?. Nesta Versão, é demostrada, mais abertamente, situações reias, como amor/paixão (o namoro Escondido de Salsicha com velma, nos primeiros episódios), Frustações (Daphine com Freddy, o contrario que acontecia nas versões anteriores da série), como situações comun do cortidiano atual. Scooby-Doo lançou seu primeiro filme com estilos modernos, o que mostra que o desenho está se renovando dia-a-dia, Salsicha por exemplo, veste roupas modernas, já adaptadas as crianças, adolescentes e até adultos de hoje, Scooby-Doo fez amantes em todo o mundo foram centenas de dublagens para muitas línguas. http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scooby-Doo&action=edit&section=3 editarPersonagens *'Scooby-Doo (personagem)' é o apelido de Scoobert-Doo, um cachorro covarde. Tem medo da própria sombra e, sem querer, acaba salvando a turma ou pegando os vilões. Sempre impulsionado pela promessa de um bom lanche, biscoitos caninos (os Biscoitos Scooby) ou caramelos. Ele encerra cada episódio "falando" "Scooby-Dooby-Doo-oo-oo !!!" *'Salsicha Rogers' que tem o nome de Norville, mas detesta o nome e gosta de ser chamado de Salsicha, é o dono de Scooby, é um sujeito magricelo e de aparência desleixada (seu nome em inglês - Shaggy - quer dizer "desgrenhado"), sempre com um cavanhaque por fazer e com olheiras. Assim, como seu cão, Salsicha é covarde, medroso, faminto e divide com Scooby a paixão por guloseimas, sanduíches, sorvetes e outras delícias. Tem pavor dos fantasmas e é o primeiro a não querer participar dos casos. Sempre se dá mal com os vilões, mas acaba dando sorte e os capturando com ajuda de Scooby (sem querer, claro!). É o mais engraçado da turma e o mais criativo, quando tem que se esconder dos fantasmas. É dele o bordão que dá título ao desenho em inglês: "Scooby-Doo, cadê você!?", e ainda a frase "Que tal um lanchinho, Scooby?". Salsciha e o mais velho da turma como pode ver em Scooby-Doo 3 *'Fred Jones', corajoso, é o líder do grupo, sempre ávido por um novo mistério. Cria engenhocas para se defender dos inimigos. Suas frases preferidas são: "Talvez nós possamos ajudar a resolver esse mistério", ou em outras situações: "Vamos cair fora, turma!", e também: "Vamos nos dividir turma" às vezes e em outras: "Vamos nos separar e procurar pistas". *'Daphne Blake', patricinha milionária, é o alvo preferido dos vilões que, muitas vezes, a raptam. Sua frase preferida: "Esse lugar me dá arrepios!". Daphne foi inspirada em Indira Stefanianna Christopherson, dubladora dos estúdios DePatie-Freleng, que, além da voz, emprestou seus traços para a criação da personagem.Ela e Fred tem um lado amoroso,mas nunca assumem! *'Velma Dinkley' é uma garota inteligente e cheia de idéias que desvenda os mistérios com Fred. Melhor amiga de Daphne, sempre com alguma tirada científica, encontra soluções lógicas para resolver casos complexos. Suas principais frases são "Hum… Acho que finalmente estou começando a entender esse mistério" e "Meus óculos… não consigo ver sem meus óculos". Usa óculos, camisa com gola enorme laranja e uma saia de bailarina vermelha; sapatos de também bailarina vermelho escuro e meias laranja enormes. http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scooby-Doo&action=edit&section=4 editarEsporádicos Com o tempo a fim de incrementar o desenho Iwao Takamoto, em conjunto com Hanna & Barbera, criou alguns personagens interessantes, dos quais alguns até originaram outros desenhos. *Scooby-Loo (Scrappy Doo, no original) - Sobrinho de Scooby-Doo; *Scooby-Dão (Scooby Dum, no original) - Primo de Scooby-Doo; *Scooby-Dee (Scooby Dey, no original) - Prima mais nova de Scooby, prima de 2º Grau; Tio Yabba Doo - Irmão de Scooby-Doo que vive no oeste; Xefire Dusty - É o xefire da cidade das Flores e o dono de Yabba-Doo.É tão medroso quanto Salsicha; Flin-Flan - Garoto muito esperto que entra pra turma na busca aos 13 Fantasmas.Sempre tem um truque escondo na manga; Vincent Van Doido - Um dos maiores misticos do mundo e auxilia a turma na busca aos 13 Fantasmas.Parece uma mistura de Mandrake com Dr.Estranho; Gugui - É a namorada de Salsicha.Aparece somente em Scooby-Doo e o Lobisomen; Hex Girls - Grupo de rock presente em varias aventuras de Sccoby-Doo.É formado por Thorn,Dusk e Luna. http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scooby-Doo&action=edit&section=5 editarScooby-Doo no Mc Donalds No mês de Setembro/Outubro de 2010, a da Rede de Lanchonetes McDonald's estavam tendo como brinde do McLanche Feliz mini-pelúcias do Scooby-Doo e Salsicha. O tema da promoção era os clássicos personagens da Hanna-Barbera. Alem das mini-pelúcias do Scooby-Doo e Salsicha, tambem tinham mini-pelúcias do Fred Flintstone, Pedrita, Bam-Bam e Dino do classico The Flintstonese Tom e Jerry do classico Tom and Jerry. No total eram oito mini-pelúcias, mas só dos melhores desenhos: The Flintstones, Scooby-Doo e Tom and Jerry. Os Brindes da Hanna-Barbera ainda podem ser encontrados a venda em sites da internet. http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scooby-Doo&action=edit&section=6 editarScooby-Doo no HABIB´S No mês de outrubro de 2011,a Rede de Lanchonetes HABIB´S ,estava tendo como kit´s HABIB'S Scooby-Doo,como garrafas ,pelucias e bonecos http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scooby-Doo&action=edit&section=7 editarFilmes do Scooby-Doo http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scooby-Doo&action=edit&section=8 editarSéries http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scooby-Doo&action=edit&section=9 editarFilmes Clássicos e Especiais http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scooby-Doo&action=edit&section=10 editarFilmes Diretamente em Vídeo http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scooby-Doo&action=edit&section=11 editarFilmes em Live-Action http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scooby-Doo&action=edit&section=12 editarAparições em outros desenhos Com o tempo, Scooby Doo se tornou tão famoso que foi referenciado, homenageado e ocasionalmente parodiado em outros desenhos. Algumas aparições notáveis foram: *No desenho Johnny Bravo, em um episódio Johnny se une a Scooby, Salsicha e seus amigos para investigarem o desaparecimento de sua tia Jebedissa. O episódio inclui muitas cenas divertidas que prestam homenagem à série original, especialmente a tipicamente confusa cena de perseguição. *Um episódio da série animada Harvey, o Advogado, Harvey tem de defender Scooby e Salsicha no tribunal quando a famosa dupla é acusada de uso de drogas. Harvey vence o caso e Scooby e Salsicha são declarados inocentes.[1] *no filme A Caçada dos Padrinhos Mágicos do desenho padrinhos magicos, Timmy entra no desenho snooper doog (uma referencia ao scooby) *Billy e Mandy - episódia da coruja branca. *No desenho Johnny Test, em um episódio Johnny e seu amigo cão vão á uma mansão mal assombrada. Eles investigam o caso e imitam alguns bordões. Um dos envolventes eram os senhores Black e o senhor White, que disseram: "Tudo daria certo se não fossem essas crianças intrometidas!". Johnny ainda se pergunta: "Eu já ouvi isso em algum lugar". *Apareceram (em paródia) em Yin Yang Yo no episódio "Festa do Pijama da Destruição", aparecem assistindo televisão e comentando sobre o desenho de Yin Yang Yo. *Na Série ICarly no Episódio "Acredito no Pé Grande" quando Sam desmacara o Pé Grande, Freddie diz Poxa Momento Scooby-Doo Total. *na serie os feiticeiros de waverly place justin diz : teria um nome mais obvio como SCOOBY DOO Num episodio da quarta temporada do Capitão Planeta,onde os Defensores estão disfarçados de estudantes,Velma e Salsicha aparecem em várias ocasiões nos primeiros 10 minutos do episodio. *No desenho Os simpsons na 17a temporada ,episodio 2 lisa diz :to que aprendiz no scooby-doo foi que nao tem que ter medo de nada. *No desenho As Aventuras de Gui & Estopa, no episódio Vídeo Game, no final Pitiburro se fantasia de monstro e é desmascarado, então aparece Scooby Doo e Salsicha assistindo ao desenho que comentam que tinham visto aquilo em algum lugar. *Numa história em quadrinhos da Turma da Mônica, o personagem Bidu, tenta imitar vários câes famosos para levantar audiência. Um deles foi Scooby-doo. http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scooby-Doo&action=edit&section=13 editarVer também *Lista de produções da Hanna-Barbera Referências #↑ Harvey, o Advogado - A prisão do Salsicha http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scooby-Doo&action=edit&section=14 editarLigações externas *Site oficial (em inglês) *Página especial de Scooby-Doo no site da revista RECREIO * Portal da arte * Portal da televisão Ver avaliaçõesAvaliar esta páginaO que é isto? Credibilidade Imparcialidade Profundidade Redação Conheço este assunto muito profundamente (opcional) Enviar avaliações Categorias: *Scooby-Doo *Desenhos animados da década de 1960 *Hanna-Barbera *Personagens de desenhos animados *1969 na televisão *Entrar / criar conta *Artigo *Discussão *Ler *Editar *Ver histórico *Página principal *Conteúdo destacado *Eventos atuais *Esplanada *Página aleatória *Portais *Informar um erro Colaboração *Boas-vindas *Ajuda *Página de testes *Portal comunitário *Mudanças recentes *Estaleiro *Criar página *Páginas novas *Contato *Donativos Imprimir/exportar Ferramentas Noutras línguas *العربية *Български *Bosanski *Català *Cymraeg *Deutsch *Ελληνικά *English *Español *Suomi *Français *עברית *हिन्दी *Hrvatski *Magyar *Bahasa Indonesia *Italiano *日本語 *Nederlands *‪Norsk (bokmål)‬ *Polski *Română *Русский *Simple English *Slovenčina *Српски / Srpski *Svenska *ไทย *Türkçe *Tiếng Việt *中文 *Bân-lâm-gú *Esta página foi modificada pela última vez à(s) 23h26min de 1 de março de 2012. *Este texto é disponibilizado nos termos da licença Atribuição-Partilha nos Mesmos Termos 3.0 não Adaptada (CC BY-SA 3.0); pode estar sujeito a condições adicionais. Consulte as condições de uso para mais detalhes.